Windscreen wiper is one of the important devices in vehicles, which could be located on ventilation cover panels or the front engine hood, and is used to remove rain, debris and the like from a windscreen or windshield so as to assure a good sight for the driver. Windscreen wiper plays an important role for the traffic safety.
A nozzle structure used for ejecting cleaning fluid is attached to a wiper arm of some vehicles. The proper installation of the nozzle structure directly impacts the cleaning performance and effect of the windscreen wipers. Meanwhile, it's desired that attaching/detaching the nozzle structure to/from the windscreen wiper would be easy to operate. Making the nozzle structure secured at the hook point in the center of a wiper blade is not easy to be operated, as there is no sufficient space used for the securing feature in the hook point area where there is an internal connecting structure used for connecting with the blade component.
In some existing implementations, a protrusion was stamped on the adapter of the metal arms and clasped in the recess of the nozzle structure, however, it is not easy to disassemble a connection of this type, and the paint on the adapter of a wiper arm or the nozzle may be scratched.